You Are My Sunshine
by Dam Daughter of Apollo
Summary: I'll do it later
1. In need

I'm in need for some characters to be in my new pjo fanfiction (I've written others on Wattpad). If you're interested in sending me your demigod's details, either pm me or send me a message on kik (WelcomeToTheAsylum). In the message you'll need to include your characters

-Name (First & Last)

-Age (No older than 18)

-Appearance (Hair color, eye color, height, facial featuers, etc.)

-Weapon of choice

-Relationship to character

-Personality (in detail)

-Godly parent

-Antagonist or protagonist (If you don't include, I'll make it up myself)

-Likes and Dislikes

-Music taste

Thanks for taking your time to read!

~Anna Rose


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of the school bell ringing pierced the silence that had seemed to inhabit only the nearly empty classroom that I stood in the corner of with my back leaning up against one of its four cold cinder block wall that was painted white. There were only two other people besides me in that room; Logan Wentworth, a fellow 8th grader, and Julia Nelson, a 7th grader. Although the three of us were a part of a small academically advanced group that went up to the high school every other day and had been doing this for three years now, we never talked much to each other. The whole purpose of this was to take extra time to advance and study, so we hadn't really taken it as much of a joke. At least I didn't. Despite all this, a bit of excitement spread throughout me. It was the last day of school before summer break.

I leaned forward a bit and stood up straight before picking up my backpack by its strap and sliding it on my shoulder. I had already put away all of my school supplies and started for the door when Logan stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him and swept a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "Hey, um, Ara, can I ask you something?" He said, a bit shyly, as he took his hand away from my shoulder and fixed his glasses that lay crooked on the bridge of his nose. A few strands of his light brown hair were set uncomfortably close to his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Didn't you just ask me one?" I replied with a bit of a smile.

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was wondering if you would be able to come and hangout with me over break sometime. Do you think you could do that?" he asked, putting on a bit of a smile for me.

"I'd love t-" I started with a larger smile starting to form on my lips, but a sudden realization swept over me. "but I can't. I just remembered that I already have plans this summer. I'm sorry, but here, I'll give you my number so we can keep in touch, okay?" I told him, frowning a bit and ripping the corner off of a random sheet of paper that was in my arms, then pulling a mechanical pencil out of my pocket, writing down the 10 digit number a bit quickly. I wasn't supposed to have a phone, but I made a small exception.


	3. Chapter 2

I handed the small piece of paper to him and took a quick glance at the clock that hung above the classroom door. The time indicated it was five minutes past dismissal. Logan looked a bit disappointed but he still took my number and slid it into the pocket of his basketball shorts.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll make sure to text you sometime." he told me. I nodded and opened the door before taking a step outside. The hall was crowded with students yelling with excitement and messing around with each other. Lockers slammed, some of the more sensitive girls started crying because they were going to miss their friends that they had made that school year despite the fact that they were probably going to hang out with each other a lot over summer break, and people where throwing around old, crumpled assignments that were never finished, just shoved somewhere in a locker. A small smile spread across my lips at the sight of everyone being happy and enjoying themselves. I might've not had many friends or been popular, but it always made me feel better when I saw that other people were and it wasn't hopeless for some reason.

I started walking and I could hear the faint sound of my footsteps made by my combat boots. My hand slipped into my skirt pocket for my earbuds and I plugged them into my iPod, then pressed play. The music flooded my mind and thoughts while blocking out all the sounds of the outside world. I felt like the music was mine and mine only as it "isolated" me away from everyone even though they were all still so close to me. Close enough that I could reach out to touch them.

Without noticing, I had reached out my arm and was about to touch the shoulder of a girl with dark clothing and dark hair just because I knew I could. I did, then noticed that I had and pulled my hand away quickly. The girl with the dark hair turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

I pulled out one of my earbuds and thought for a second, then pulled one of my mechanical pencils from my pocket, making sure she could see it while trying to not look like an idiot.

"Did you drop this?" I asked.

She studied it for a few seconds and I couldn't help but stare at her deep, dark brown eyes as she did so.

"No, now please move. I want to go home." She said, faking a nice tone.

I stepped aside and let her shut her locker door before she walked away. I found myself staring at her as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Realizing that people were giving me weird looks, I snapped out of the daze the girl had put me in and started walking once again. Once I'd reached the doors at the end of the hall, I slipped past a few people and took a step outside. The sun was out and it's heat hit me almost instantly. I started to regret wearing almost all black as I crossed the street outside the school and started making my way home. No one except for me seemed to be walking home, which I guess was a good thing since it was always awkward when you started catching up to the person in front of you and had to walking even faster in order to pass the, trying not to let them be aware of all the awkwardness.

Everything seemed normal until I heard someone scream from behind the trees that were lined up by the road, making the woods that spread out for a few miles. "Get away from me, you creep!" the voice yelled. The voice seemed familiar, so I decided to go check out what was going on and pushed through the brush. The girl from earlier was there with some kind of figure inching closer and closer to her every second. She probably could've run away, but I guess panic had flooded her mind, making it hard to find the simple solution, so she just took a step back every time the figure inched closer.

I wanted to make a move, because it hurt me to just watch, but there was something about the figure that didn't seem right and I wanted to see what I was up against first. There was some kind of horrendous smell radiating from the figured I guessed may have been a male because when it spoke, the words were scratchy and low pitched. Although I couldn't make out what he was saying, the words must've not been pleasant because a look of disgust appeared on the girls face. She stood there, slowly inching backwards before she made a sudden move and tried to kick him. The man lifted his arm and grabbed her leg in mid air before twisting it around, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. I couldn't see much of his arm, but I could've sworn that it was covered in moss and other kinds of fungi. It loked disgusting, but I couldn't take it much longer.

I stepped past the brush that had been hiding me from the two of them. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, standing up straight and trying to look intimidating. It didn't have much effect considering that the man was almost 7 feet tall, had big, broad shoulders, and was wearing a hood and pretty much everything with those is scary. The girl was still on the ground but she sighed at the sight of me. The figure looked back down at her and kicked her ribcage, causing her to groan in pain.

I took another few steps forward. "Stop that! What do you want with her anyways?" I demanded, trying to stay brave although my hands were sweating and my legs were shaking a bit. I had a clue of what this guy was, but some of the things weren't piecing together. Why hadn't he smelled me? Why was he not interested in a demigod like me? It didn't make sense.

"She is important to the plan, you are not." he said, facing towards me once again. "What plan? What's so special about her?" I asked. It was amazing how long I'd managed to talk to him without him attacking me. Most of his kind were big, stupid, and impetuous. Maybe he was an exception, some kind of misfit.

"She is a child of the god of the underworld," he started. "and you've interfered." H e said, bringing up the other one of his arms that was holding a club spiked with celestial bronze that I had somehow not noticed before. _A child of Hades?_ I thought. _That's not supposed to happen._


End file.
